


Mistakes were Made

by Citrus_Twist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Soulmates AU, shklance - Freeform, with a small twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Twist/pseuds/Citrus_Twist
Summary: Lance and Keith were okay with not being soulmates, really. Their soulmates had other ideas.





	Mistakes were Made

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I made for the Shklance zine as an entry piece, posting now more formally :3

  
Lance met Keith in his junior year of college. They knew immediately- first glance. Keith hated his first words. He got a chuckle from the memory- especially the way it made Keith blush when he brought it up.  
  
They learned for sure they were soulmates later that same week. They didn't tell anyone for a year, didn't do anything about it. Then the rumors started- that they had the same mark.  
  
And then Hunk and his giant heart got involved.  
  
Their first date was to a McDonalds.  
  
They were officially dating two days later.  
  
In his defense, he had a weak spot for the mega-play palace, and Hunk had tattled on him about it to Keith.  
  
Lance played with Keith's hair as the man napped, head in his lap, Pidge, Hunk, and him playing the new Killbot Phantasm.  
  
They'd dated for almost 2 years when the Registry came out. A list of every single registered person's soul mark, and their matching partner. Most even had their places of residence and personal information.  
  
To say it was controversial was an understatement. The public exploded, supporters on both sides rioting to be heard.  
  
Neither of them checked it.  
  
It didn't stop people from telling them they got it wrong.  
  
And the most awful part was that they were right.  
  
Because neither he nor Keith had really ever noticed- how could they? Their mark was a series of four interconnected circles- they were all dark, what difference did it make?  
  
Apparently, a lot. Because Keith's pattern was Red, Blue, Black, Purple. Lance's was Blue, Purple, Red, Black  
  
They had it tested. Their colors were different.  
  
Meaning they weren't soulmates.  
  
Keith saw Lance crying at home the day the test came back, ripped it up and kissed him until he stopped crying.  
  
And Lance forgot to care about soulmates. Because whether it was destined or not, he'd found his.  
  
But that didn't mean his hadn't found him.  
  
The three of them had just paused the game for a break when their apartment doorbell rang. He gave Keith's hair one last pet through, before moving the grumbling man off his lap. Lance darted to the door as the doorbell rang again- he could hear bickering from the other side.  
  
He opened it, "Hey, how can I-"  
  
And stopped cold.  
  
Because two men were outside. Twins. Identical twins. One with snow white hair, the other black with a single tuft dyed white. Both had an undercut.  
  
Okay, no joke? They were fucking hot. Like, cum shot, better than models hot. Tall, brick house bodies, sharp cheek bones, jawlines that would make the Greeks weep.  
  
"Hey are you Lance?" The one with black hair said.  
  
"Um- do I know you?"  
  
"Really Kuron?" White hair said, glaring at his brother. He turned back, giving Lance a smile that had his heart racing in a way that was very familiar and that he very much did not like given his current relationship status.  
  
"Hi, um. I'm Takashi Shirogane, this is my brother Kuron. We're looking for a man, Lance Sanchez- they don't happen to live here, do they?"  
  
"Um," Lance said, head wheeling around as Pidge and Hunk poked their heads from the kitchen. He gave them a panicked look, motioning to Keith still dozing on the couch, "Um yeah- Hi. I'm Lance."  
  
Takashi's smile widened, sending another racing spiral into his gut, and he held out his hand. Lance took it with shaky fingers, "It's nice to meet you, Lance."  
  
"Yeah um. Nice- nice to meet you to."  
  
"Hey, don't forget about me now," Kuron said, moving forward, seductive smirk on his face. It made Lance feel small in a way he really would've enjoyed in other circumstances.  
  
"Uh- yeah- sorry, it's nice to meet you."  
  
Kuron took his hand, shaking it firmly, rubbing his thumb across Lance's knuckles.  
  
And of course that's when Keith decided to show up.  
  
"Hey, babe. What's up?" he asked, plopping his head down on Lance's shoulder. Because he was cuddlely when he just woke up, and typically, it was one of Lance's favorite things about the man.  
  
The way the Twins tensed and frowned changed his mind for the moment.  
  
"Hey- hey Keith. This is- Takashi and Kuron Shirogane. They came here to-"  
  
He looked at them, trailing off, hoping one of them would provide the answer.  
  
Shiro cleared his throat, "Well. We came here hoping- but we were mistaken. Clearly. We'll just-"  
  
"We're his soulmates," Kuron said bluntly, giving Keith a challenging look.  
  
Lance flinched at that, feeling Keith stiffen at his side.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Oh boy, here we go...  
  
"Kuron-"  
  
"Yeah, you heard me. Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Keith-"  
  
"I'm his boyfriend, asshole, that's who!"  
  
And so the shouting match begun. Takashi and Lance simply stepped out of the way, poised incase they needed to intervene.  
  
Lance spoke first.  
  
"I'm- really sorry for his behavior, Takashi."  
  
The man sighed, giving him a resigned smile, "Just Shiro is fine. And the sentiment is returned."  
  
Lance chuckled, looking at the two others fight.  
  
"Kuron always this...?"  
  
"Yeah. Is Keith...?"  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"I dunno. Something tells me I might."  
  
They both snickered a bit, continuing to watch at the ready. Shiro broke the staring first, to look at him.  
  
"I'm sorry if this seems forward, but I have to ask- why didn't you wait?"  
Lance held Shiro's gaze for a moment before looking down to his wrist.  
  
"It's...complicated."  
  
"Could you try?"  
  
Lance sighed, "I mean- long story short?" He held up his wrist for Shiro to see, "It was a mistake. Our marks look exactly the same."  
  
Lance watched as Shiro gazed back at Keith, confirming what Lance said.  
"But- what?"  
  
"Yeah. The only difference, unbeknownst to us, was that they are just a smidge different in terms of shade. We only found out- three months ago? If that? And I just...I love him."  
  
"So...wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Shiro crossed his arms, which Lance was definitely not looking at the things that pose did to Shiro's pecs- no sirree, he wasn't.  
  
What the fuck was going on? He hadn't been attracted to anyone like this since Keith.  
  
"Hey Lance," Lance and Shiro turned as Hunk stood in the doorway, "Oh- wait, you might want to-"  
  
Shiro darted forward, grabbing the two men and separating them before they could really start going at. He started yelling at them, using the best stern-teacher-voice he'd heard since his auntie. Both men pouted sheepishly at the ground.  
  
"Okay so uh- Pidge and me think we're- just going to get going. Seeing as we're sure you guys have a whole lot to talk about."  
  
"Ugh, yeah, this is going to-" Lance paused, a thought coming to his mind, "Actually, hold up a sec big guy- could you two do me a favor? It's pretty big, I promise I'll owe you one."  
  
Hunk gave him a considering look.  
  
"Alright- if you give me your Abuela's Buñuelo recipe."  
  
Lance floundered, "Are you- I don't even have that, Hunk!"  
  
"Then sorry, bud, not sure what I can do."  
  
Lance glared at the man. He knew if he insisted Hunk would cave. The guy was too nice for his own good.  
  
"Ugh, fine. I'll bribe my sister for it," Lance grumbled.  
  
Hunk was grinning from ear to ear, "What can I do for you, oh buddy of mine?"  
  
  
~~  
  
  
"This- isn't going to hurt, is it?" Kuron asked for the third time.  
  
"Okay man, could you calm down? For a guy with so many tattoos, you'd think you'd learn to not hate needles," Hunk said.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Hey! Knock it off!"  
  
Lance sighed. This was a much better idea in his head. All of them crowding in his living room while Pidge and Hunk tested their marks with A Soulmark tester she'd swiped from her dad- great plan in his head.  
  
Not so great in practice.  
  
On the surface, all four of them had the same mark- four black circles intertwined with each other. It was time to figure out which of them were actually the correct soulmates.  
  
It had Lance close to vomiting.  
  
"Hey," Shiro said, putting a hand on his knee, "Whatever happens, you don't have to make a decision right away. Take some time, think about what you want," His gaze switched over to Keith, "That goes for you as well, Keith. I have a feeling things are about to get a lot more complicated so...just try and keep an open mind?"  
  
Keith's jaw clenched tight, the only sign he was as nervous as Lance. He surprised Lance by nodding. Normally he'd lash out.  
  
Interesting.  
  
Lance gave him a warm smile, rubbing his back lightly.  
  
"Don't worry, Keith," Lane started, smile widening in reassurance, "Whatever happens, you still have the best butt here."  
  
It made the man's eyes go wide before he sputtered.  
  
"Lance!"  
  
Shiro snorted next to him, whipping his face away as he tried to cover up his laughter. Lance laughed loudly at the reaction, because holy crow Keith's face was priceless. He heard Kuron grumble something under his breath.  
  
"Alright, all of you hold still."  
  
"Are you sure you don't- uh- want to start on- ow!"  
  
Kuron glared at Pidge as she scribbled something down and moved onto Shiro. He flinched at the small stab, moving onto Lance, and then Keith.  
  
"We uh- we already got this done, do I-?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Lance took his hand, Keith keeping a vice grip on it.  
  
He jumped almost a foot when Pidge pressed the mark tester into his Soulmark.  
  
"Alright. Gimme just a moment. Talk amongst yourselves or whatever."  
  
They all shuffled a bit awkwardly, Hunk and Pidge bent over a computer to figure things out.  
  
"So um," Shiro started, "How did you two meet?"  
  
Lance grinned. Keith groaned.  
  
"Don't you dare say that I-"  
  
"Oh it was so romantic. I was just walking along, when all of a sudden this mullet head over rounds a corner and smacks right into me. We stared into each other's eyes, knowing, seeing our soulmates for the first time- then he says 'What the hell are you doing, idiot?!'"  
  
Shiro snorted again, politely turning away. Kuron chuckled, scoffing at the other man.  
  
Keith groaned again, hiding his face in a pillow.  
  
"That is  _not_ what happened."  
  
"Swept me off my feet immediately."  
  
"Quite the uh- quite the romantic tale," Shiro said, sniffing once, composure regained.  
  
"Oh yeah. Definitely," Kuron agreed, smirk on his lips.  
  
"What about you guys? How did you find out about-" Lance stopped gesturing broadly to all of them.  
  
They shared a quick look, before turning back to them.  
  
"Well, at first we thought we were- you know. When we were kids and stuff," Kuron started.  
  
"But it's not suppose to be between family members. So then we figured- hey were twins. What if we have the same soulmate?"  
  
"So when the registry came out we decided- what the fuck, let's take a look."  
  
"The pdf came in several parts. We started on different sides of the alphabet and went forward."  
  
"Next to our names was this- see section A32 something something, which we couldn't find what the hell that was. We just Ctrl-F'd the pdf to find our names under someone else."  
  
"Kuron found us next to you, Lance."  
  
"Well you should've kept looking," Pidge said, adjusting her glasses as she started at the computer screen.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kuron asked, ton harsh.  
  
"Don't make me get the needle again."  
  
It shut Kuron up real quick.  
  
"All of you have different Soulmarks," Pidge said, looking between them, "Kuron, starting from top left and going around, yours is Black, Blue, Purple, Red. Shiro, yours is Purple, Black, Red, Blue. Lance and Keith, yours are the same as before."  
  
Silence echoed out into the room.  
  
"So what is that suppose to mean?" Keith asked, failing to keep the edge from his voice.  
  
"That either all of you are each other's soulmates, or that none of you are. Pick your favorite."  
  
"That- Pidge, that really can't be the answer here," Lance said.  
  
She shrugged, giving him an earnest look.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lance, I don't know what to tell you. I mean- things can get weird when identical twins are involved, no offense to you guys. I've never heard of anything like this, but..."  
  
Silence rang out between them, each of them pointedly not looking at the other.  
  
"So uh- yeah, I think we'll uh- go ahead and go now since you guys- have a lot to talk about," Hunk said, giving him and Pidge an out. Lance pouted at them, but didn't try to stop the two.  
  
He's never seen Hunk move that fast before.  
  
"Oh and don't forget our agreement Lance," He said giving Lance a quick wink before they both left the apartment.  
  
Leaving Lance with two men he knew nothing about.  
  
"So uh-"  
  
"What do-"  
  
He and Shiro chuckled as they interrupted each other.  
  
"You go-"  
  
"Please you were-"  
  
More awkward chuckling.  
  
"Lance just-"  
  
"Shiro would you-"  
  
Lance and Shiro laughed more genuinely at that, prompted their partners to huff.  
  
"Go ahead, Shiro."  
  
"Thanks. Listen- I know you two have been dating a while now. But I really like you both- felt something I'd always been told you feel when you see your soulmate for the first time," Lance smiled, belly warm with anticipation, "I want to at least get to know you both. If you'd have me."  
  
"I want to get to know you too," Keith grumbled, surprising Lance. He looked at the other, astonished, and Keith sent him a pout in return, "What? I- I felt it too. Even with loud mouth over there," Keith grumbled the last part.  
  
"Why don't I show just how loud I can be," Kuron said, smirk widening, as he bit his lip, eyes fluttering.  
  
Shiro smacked him upside the head, "Stop being nasty."  
  
Kuron frowned, rubbing it, "Fine, fine sheesh. I'd like to get to know you both as well. In all the right- ow, alright alright, I'll stop! Fuck."  
  
Shiro sent him one last glare before looking to Lance.  
  
"What do you say, Lance?"  
  
Lance looked at all three of them, thumbing at his mark.  
He bit his lip, thinking on it heavily.  
  
"Can our first date be to McDonalds?"  
  
"Only if it's the one on West Market!" Kuron immediately piped up.  
  
Shiro and Keith groaned, as Lance fist pounded the other.  
  
Oh yeah, this was going to be good.  
  
Mega-play Palace here they come!


End file.
